Tenchi Muyo! At Hogwarts
by Naheka and Joe the Nazgul
Summary: Washu invents another dimension traveler and warps everyone to... you know where. *FINISHED*
1. Washu's Invention

Disclaimer: I do not own Sasami, Washu, Tenchi, Ryoko, Ayeka, Mihoshi or Kiyone. They all belong to Pioneer co.  
  
  
  
  
  
1 Tenchi Muyo! at Hogwarts  
  
1.1.1 Chapter 1: Washu's Invention  
  
  
  
"Wow! That was a great book!" said Sasami as she laid down the book: Harry Potter and The Goblet of Fire. She had been reading the Harry Potter series for a few months now. "I wonder when they'll come up with the next one." Sasami pondered as she strolled out to the balcony and looked over the dying sun, as it set across the winter landscape.  
  
"It would be really cool to actually go to Hogwarts, and to meet all the characters there too." She thought aloud.  
  
"Well, I could create a dimension traveler to take you there." Said a voice. Sasami jumped. It was Washu.  
  
"That would be nice."  
  
"Yes, and it just so happens that I'm working on such a thing right now! Just a few more kinks to work out and it'll be all set!"  
  
~~~~*~~~~  
  
"Okay," said a Ryoko as she lazily floated above everyone in Washu's lab. "Now why are we here again?"  
  
"Miss Washu has a new experiment to show us." Said Ayeka, exasperated at how Ryoko could forget this in such a hurry.  
  
"Well, where is it then?" questioned Mihoshi.  
  
Washu suddenly appeared crying out "Ladies and Gentleman! I would like to present my latest invention! The……….. okay,…. I haven't come up with a fancy name yet, but it's a dimension traveler!" She then pointed to a giant machine that the crew hadn't noticed before, as Washu's lab was filled with massive inventions.  
  
Tenchi, Ryoko, Ayeka, Sasami, Mihoshi and Kiyone looked up at the machine in awe.  
  
"I've just finished working on it a few hours ago! I'd like to test my new work on all of you. I'm sure you won't get nearly fatally zapped like the last time. So I'll be seeing you!" she said this all very fast.  
  
By the time everyone figured out what Washu had just said she had strapped them all onto six teleporters.  
  
Tenchi shouted, "Wait a minute! Stop this Wash- " but he couldn't finish his sentence. They had been transported to another dimension.  
  
  
  
1.1.1.1 End of Chapter 1  
  
There! Remember to review! No flaming please! 


	2. Welcome to Hogwarts

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the charecters in this story. Tenchi and co. belong to Pioneer and everyone else belongs to J.K. Rowling.  
  
  
  
1 Tenchi Muyo! at Hogwarts  
  
1.1 Chapter 2: Welcome to Hogwarts  
  
  
  
There was a blinding flash as all five ladies and one guy were thrown into another dimension.  
  
~~~~*~~~~~  
  
Sasami stood in the Great Hall with the other first years, waiting to be sorted. In July, she had gotten a letter from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, saying that she had been accepted to their Academy. She had been hoping to get this letter, since her older sister Ayeka and friends went. They always came back with amazing stories of magic, flying, and other people.  
  
Now the time had come, to be sorted into their houses and begin lessons. To make more friends, to have adventures, to come home with her own amazing stories.  
  
"Jurai, Sasami" came Professer McGonnagal's stern voice.  
  
Sasami carefully walked to the Sorting Hat, and was placed on her head. "Ah yes," said a dis-embodied voice, " love, trust, courage, it's obvious where to put you! GRYFFINDOR!" the hat boomed into the Hall.  
  
Ayeka, Tenchi, Ryoko, Mihoshi, Kiyone, and the rest of the Gryffindors clapped as she made her way to the table decked out in red, and sat down in between Ayeka and Tenchi.  
  
"Congratulations Sasami!"  
  
"Welcome to Hogwarts!"  
  
" Glad you're here!"  
  
Sasami was being greeted by several other Gryffindors. One was a girl with rather bushy brown hair, another was lanky and tall boy with flaming red hair, and another boy with black hair and green eyes. Sasami decided to find out who they were later and watched the rest of the ceremony.  
  
~~~~*~~~~  
  
Sasami woke up the next morning in her bed in one of the dormitory of Gryffindor tower. She pulled open the curtains, got dressed and went down to breakfast. There she found Ayeka and Ryoko, once again fighting over Tenchi.  
  
"YOU STAY AWAY FROM HIM! HE'S MINE!"  
  
" TENCHI DOESN'T BELONG TO ANYONE!" she whipped out her wand the said "EXPELLIMARUS!" Ryoko's wand flew from her hand and landed in Ayeka's.  
  
"OOOHH! YOU WRETCHED- "  
  
"What's going on here?" It was McGonnagall. " Miss Ayeka, give Miss Ryoko her wand back. And ten points from Gryffindor!"  
  
Muttering under her breath, Ayeka flung Ryoko's wand back to her.  
  
Not very different at home. Thought Sasami as she looked down her schedule to see what classes she had.  
  
Potions.  
  
1.1.1 End of Chapter 2  
  
Well, that's all for chapter 2. If you review, tell me how I can improve my writing. No flaming! 


	3. Lessons

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the charecters in this story. Tenchi and co belong to Pioneer and everyone else belongs to J.K. Rowling.  
  
1 Tenchi Muyo at Hogwarts  
  
1.1 Chapter 3: Lessons  
  
  
  
"Mihoshi! For the last time! Please pay attention!"  
  
Mihoshi woke with a start. She gazed around the class, all whom were staring at her. "What did I miss?" she asked Kiyone, who was sitting next to her.  
  
"Professor McGonnagal was telling us about human transfiguration. You missed a lot of important information." Whispered Kiyone.  
  
"Now everyone pair up," said McGonnagal, "and try to transfigure the feathers in front of you into an animal and back."  
  
This will not end well, thought Kiyone, who was inevibitaly paired up with Mihoshi.  
  
~~~~*~~~~  
  
Sasami sat nervously in her seat down in the dungeons with the other first-year Gryffindors and Slytherins. Suddenly, the door banged open and a tall man with greasy black hair, and sallow skin walked in. Sasami was sure this was their instructor: Professor Snape. Murmurs started quickly through the class.  
  
" Quiet down now," said Snape, his cold black eyes gleaming maliciously. " When I call your name, raise your hand". Professor Snape then began the role call. He pronounced each name, but paused at Sasami's name. "Hmph, another Jurai," he said icily. "Hopefully you're a better potion brewer than your dunder head of a sister, Ayeka."  
  
Sasami felt something bubble inside of her, something that was…….hatred.  
  
She felt this way until Snape told them to open their books and make a shrinking solution. Sasami's chance had come, to prove that there was honor in the name Jurai, to Snape.  
  
Sasami opened her book to the recipie, looked down the directions and ingredients. "Is this it? I expected something much more difficult!" without pausing, she turned up the burner and quickly began to work. "HA HA!" she laughed as she brandished a cutting knife and began to slice the ingredients and dump them into the cauldron. She was going so fast, she didn't realize that the whole class, including Professor Snape, was staring at her in awe as she poured in the last ingredients, dusted her hands, and sat down to wait for everything to brew in. A record time: three minutes and eight seconds.  
  
"What?" she asked, everyone, still staring with their jaws dropped. Snape strided over to her cauldron, expecting everything to be completely wrong, making the perfect excuse to take off ten points from Gryffindor. However, everything was brewed perfectly.  
  
~~~~* ~~~~  
  
" WWAAAHHHH!" Tenchi screamed as he suddenly levitated across the Charms classroom, by a levitating spell, done by Ryoko. "GET ME DOWN! SOMEONE PLEASE GET ME DOWN!"  
  
The girl with brown hair rushed forward, and did the counter spell. Tenchi stopped levitating and fell to the floor with a thud.  
  
"Ow, thanks Hermione."  
  
"No problem Tenchi!" she replied. Hermione then rushed back to her two friends, the boys with red and black hair.  
  
That no good Hermione, thought Ryoko, she's going to try to steal my Tenchi! I'm already having enough trouble with Ayeka around!  
  
At the same time, Ayeka was also deep in thought. This Hermione Granger could be on to something with Tenchi.  
  
" Nah, it couldn't be!" said Ayeka and Ryoko simultaneously.  
  
~~~~*~~~~  
  
Later at lunch, four of the six friends talked about their first day of lessons. Ryoko and Ayeka were still sulking about the charms lesson.  
  
"So, how was potions?" Tenchi asked, thinking that Sasami would say it was terrifying.  
  
"Boring." Said Sasami monotonously. "Shrinking solutions, and boring lectures."  
  
"You mean you got out of your first potion lesson without losing a point?" said and unfamiliar voice. It was the red haired boy she saw at the feast last night.  
  
" Well, yes. Is that good?"  
  
"Good? Good? It's not good, it's brilliant!" said the black haired boy. "That's got to be a record or something!"  
  
"Well, that's nice, I guess. What's your name by the way?"  
  
" I'm Ron Wesley," said the red haired boy. "This is Hemione Granger, and Harry Potter. Nice to meet you.. er…,"  
  
"Sasami."  
  
"Yes, Sasami. You're Ayeka's sister aren't you?"  
  
" Yup." She then turned to Harry. " Can I see your scar?" Harry brushed aside his bangs to reveal a cut shaped like a bolt of lighting. "Wow." Said Sasami.  
  
"Speaking of scars, what's that?" Harry asked pointing to the two green markings on Sasami's own forehead.  
  
"Oh, that? I don't know. It's just something that-"  
  
"That you've had ever since you were born," said Ayeka. "It's a marking that Juraians get."  
  
"Jurai eh?" said Hermione, who had a puzzled look on her face. "Off to the library! See you later!" she said as she quickly got up and dashed off.  
  
1.1.1 End of Chapter Three  
  
So, what'd you think of that? If I get any positive reviews, I'll post up chapter four by the end of January. Review please! 


	4. Defense Against the Dark Arts

Disclaimer: I don't own everyone, blah blah blah. See chapters one through four for the disclaimer note.  
  
Tenchi Muyo! At Hogwarts  
  
Chapter 4: Defense Against the Dark Arts  
  
"I wonder how they're doing." Thought Washu, still in her lab, and starting to get bored. "I think I'll have a little fun!" she said, and went onto one of the teleporting disks.  
  
~~~~*~~~~  
  
Sasami's next class was Defense Against the Dark Arts (DADA). She had heard a lot about this class. Rumors told that it was jinxed and had plowed through five different professors, each one only lasting a year. Two served Lord Voldemort, one was a werewolf, and another one was an absolute jerk-who-everyone-thinks-is good-at-the-start-but-is-really-an-idiot-trying-to-make-a-living.  
  
She looked back her agenda and saw that it was taught by Professor Hakubi. No sooner had she pondered this name, had she reached the door to her DADA class.  
  
"Hello students," said Professor Hakubi. She was a redhead who actually didn't look a day older than twelve. "I am Professor Hakubi, but I think that name is too square, so call me by my first name: Washu!" The class stared. They never had a teacher who wanted to be called by first name.  
  
" For this lesson, you won't be needing your text books. I find them quite juvenile compared to my superior genius." Silence. " Instead, I'll be showing you a slide show!" She then waved her wand and a screen appeared out of nowhere. "Well now, let's begin! This creature is called a Manticore!"  
  
After that, they had a pretty enjoyable lesson, until Professor Hakubi, or now called Washu, showed them pictures of Manticore victims.  
  
"EEEEEEWWWW!"  
  
" Oh my gosh! That is so gross!"  
  
" Why is the eyeball all the way down by the knee?"  
  
~~~~*~~~~  
  
"Sasami, why aren't you eating?" asked Kiyone at dinnertime. She had come back from the Hospital Wing because she had also been partnered with Mihoshi in Care of Magical Creatures. They had been operating with flobber worms, but some how, Mihoshi's clumsiness had found a way to send her partner to the Hospital Wing.  
  
" Earlier today, Washu showed the slide show about Manticores."  
  
"Oh, I remember that one," said Ryoko, her mouth full of chicken wings.  
  
" Probably because Ayeka ran out screaming when she saw the victim pictures." Said Tenchi, who was just about to get up and go to the library to get some homework done.  
  
" Hey Tenchi, can I come with you?" said Sasami, quickly standing up. "Washu assigned us to do an essay on Lethifolds."  
  
~~~~*~~~~  
  
"Yes! I knew it'd be in here somewhere!" said Hermoine in triumph. She read to herself:  
  
This galaxy is ruled none other than the Jurai royal family.   
  
The current Emperor of Jurai is Azusa Jurai. His first wife is  
  
Fuanho, mother of prince Yosho. His second wife, Misaki, is  
  
Mother of Sasami Jurai, and Ayeka who is now the Crown princess  
  
of Jurai.  
  
"Rulers of the galaxy? Ayeka? The Crown Princess of Jurai? Hmm. I'll have to find out more about this."  
  
End of Chapter 4  
  
Please review! Try not to flame. I'll have the next chapter soon! 


	5. Trouble

Disclaimer: (See top of chapters 1-4 for disclaimer note.)  
  
Tenchi Muyo! At Hogwarts  
  
1 Chapter 5: Trouble  
  
  
  
"Blast it! I'll never get over that Harry Potter! Curse him!"  
  
"My Lord, please calm down! Our spies tell us there is a vulnerable power at Hogwarts that is stronger than Potter!"  
  
"What power is this?"  
  
"Something about: Jurai."  
  
  
  
~~~~*~~~~  
  
"Ouch!"  
  
"What's wrong Harry?"  
  
"My scar. It's burning again."  
  
"Uh-oh."  
  
"Why uh-oh?" asked Tenchi, who apparently revealed that he was eavesdropping.  
  
"No reason." Said Ron, sounding like he was trying to improvise lyrics for 'Get Ur Freak On' remix.  
  
"Oh!" Ayeka said suddenly. She looked at Sasami, who looked alarmed too.  
  
"Please excuse us." said Ayeka hurriedly, pulling Sasami away from the rest of the group.  
  
~~*~~  
  
"Do you feel it Sasami?"  
  
"Yes, but what is it?"  
  
" Jurai's power,……. We are in danger."  
  
"Danger? Of who?"  
  
"I have no idea, but someone very powerful, is trying to tamper with us."  
  
"Should we see headmaster Dumbledore?"  
  
"Yes, yes it would be a good idea." finished Ayeka, who immediately got up with Sasami and headed towards the office.  
  
~~~~*~~~~  
  
Sasami and Ayeka rushed to Dumbledore's office. They went up one corridor, climbed three staircases, turned a corner and stopped. There stood Professor McGonnagal, tapping her fingers.  
  
" And just what are you two doing here?" she asked.  
  
"We came to see- "  
  
"Dumbledore?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Well you're the second batch of visitors today." she said knowingly. " Dumbledore, I'm afraid, is not here. Professor Hakubi has been missing for a while, and he has gone out to search for her."  
  
" But, this is important!" Sasami squealed. "It's about Jurai!"  
  
Professor McGonnagal's eyes flashed at these words.  
  
"Well, I'm sorry but you're going to have to wait."  
  
~~~~*~~~~  
  
Later, that night, Sasami lay on her bed in her dormitory. She couldn't sleep because of her fear for Jurai. She was so busy worrying that she didn't hear a creak on the step, leading to another room, a swish of a cloak, a curtain being drawn, a gasp…..  
  
"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"  
  
Sasami quickly sat up, and looked around. There was no mistaking that scream.  
  
"AYEKA!" Sasami sprang out of bed; careless whether she was properly dressed.  
  
She flung open the door, only to find—  
  
"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"  
  
Lights clicked on, curtains drew open, and groggy voices grumbled in confusion.  
  
"What's going on?"  
  
The lights in Ayeka's and Sasami's dorms went on, revealing that they were gone.  
  
~~~~*~~~~  
  
" I have a feeling this is all related some how." said Ryoko in a serious tone. She Tenchi, Kiyone, Mihoshi, Harry, Ron and Hermione were huddled in a group at breakfast the next mooring.  
  
" Me too," said Tenchi. "First, your scar hurting," he looked at Harry. "Then Washu's disappearance, then Ayeka and Sasami are kidnapped."  
  
"Something's going on here," said Harry " and I have a bad feeling that it's not good."  
  
  
  
1.1 End of Chapter 5  
  
Ooooohh. What'll happen next? I know! Please review and I'll give you the next chapter. 


	6. Theft and Force

1 Tenchi Muyo! At Hogwarts  
  
1.1 Chapter 6: Theft and Force  
  
  
  
It was a week after Sasami and Ayeka were kidnapped. It was obvious that extra security measures were taken. Guards were put up throughout the castle and grounds. Silence had taken over.  
  
Being experienced at this type of situation, everyone made sure that there was someone there wherever they went. From walking down corridors, to going down to breakfast. Some people didn't even want to be in the bathroom alone.  
  
" You know who I think it is? The one who's caused all this trouble?" said Harry at dinner one night.  
  
"Who?" said Kiyone, interested in everything that had to deal with mystery.  
  
"Voldemort."  
  
"SHUT UP!" said everyone.  
  
"Don't say that name!" said Ryoko, clutching her chest to stop her heart from exploding. "You know better than to say that!"  
  
"It's just a name!"  
  
"But not just any name!" said Hermione.  
  
"Do you think that counts as a swear word?" said Ron who shuddered and continued to chew on his bread.  
  
"Well, it should. That name scares the living daylights out of people!" said Kiyone, now grabbing more salad.  
  
" I don't know know about you guys, but I'm going to bed." Harry said, yawning.  
  
"Well, goodnight then!" said Mihoshi cheerfully. Being a ditz, she was completely oblivious to the conversation that had just taken place.  
  
  
  
~~~~*~~~~  
  
That night, Harry woke to the sound of footsteps outside his dormitory. He pulled open the curtains. Judging the darkness outside, it was midnight. Harry grabbed his wand and slowly walked to the door. Then Ron woke up.  
  
"Harry, what's wro-"  
  
"Sssshhhh."  
  
Suddenly, the door flung open and before he could attack, a cold, high-pitched voice said "IMPERIO!"  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"  
  
~~~~*~~~~  
  
The next day, there were no lessons. Ron had told McGonnagal about the high- pitched voice, telling her that it was definitely Lord Voldemort.  
  
"Everyone, pack your bags," she had told the Gryffindors. "You will be leaving tomorrow, to ensure your safety."  
  
~~~~*~~~~  
  
" Harry? Harry? Wake up! Please wake up!"  
  
"Whu?" Harry opened his eyes and found himself lying down on the ground in a cave somewhere. Ayeka was bending over him with tears in her eyes.  
  
" Now now, Miss Ayeka, no need to weep." said the high-pitched voice. "I'd like to get this over with soon."  
  
"Voldemort!" shouted Harry. "You did all of this!"  
  
"Of course I did Potter. Who else would have?" Voldemort said lazily.  
  
"Now, Miss Ayeka and I have made a deal. If she uses her Jurai power to kill you, I will teleport her sister Sasami back to safety at the Masaki house. She's there right now. Probably weeping."  
  
" Now Ayeka," said Voldemort, "I want you to make this nice and slow, so that he can feel the pain that I have felt. Got it?"  
  
"NO! NEVER!" Ayeka cried, tears now flowing by the gallon.  
  
"Do it! CRUCIO!"  
  
"AAAARRGGGHHH! Okay! Okay I'll do it!"  
  
~~*~~  
  
"Tsunami! Please help me!" Sasami cried. She was on her hands and knees in front of the giant tree near the Masaki house.  
  
Then, there was a rumble………..  
  
1.1.1 End of Chapter 6  
  
If you know Tenchi Muyo, you know what'll happen next. Tell me if I should write chapter 7 or not. 


	7. Unknown Savior

1 Tenchi Muyo! At Hogwarts  
  
1.1 Chapter 7: Unknown Savior  
  
  
  
"AAARRGGHH! STOP IT NOW! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANY MORE!" screamed Harry, feeling the killer pain from Ayeka. It seemed like a thousand needles had punctured his whole body.  
  
"Hmmm, this is a very nice torture. What is it called Miss Ayeka?" said Voldemort, smiling sinisterly at the cringing Harry.  
  
"The….. the …nee-…. needle of Jurai." she sobbed back.  
  
"The Needle of Jurai? Very interesting. Tell me, how are you doing thi..AAAAHHHHH!"  
  
Voldemort had screamed before he finished his sentence, for there at the entrance to the cave, stood a woman. She looked strangely familiar; the way her blue hair flowed down her back, tied down with two intricately decorated ribbons. Her green eyes shimmered in what seemed to be….. fury. This stranger was not wearing a robe. She had a cloak on though, but decorated with the same pattern as her ribbons. The many amulets on her neck clanged together as she stepped forward.  
  
It was Tsunami.  
  
Tsunami then spoke in a voice that would have sounded like the coo of a dove if it hadn't been for her anger.  
  
"You shall pay for your sins… Lord Voldemort."  
  
"How dare you intrude this moment! AVEVDA KEDAVRA!"  
  
A jet of green light erupted from Voldemort's wand, flying at Tsunami.  
  
"OH NO! WATCH OUT!" cried Harry, suddenly forgetting he was dying in pain.  
  
The beam was just a foot away from Tsunami when three long shields appeared rebounding the curse.  
  
"WHAT? NOOO!"  
  
Tsunami stepped forward causing Voldemort to back away in fear. He stepped backwards but had bumped into the wall of the cave.  
  
"Tell me stranger. What will you do to me? Shall I die never to return again?" He whimpered.  
  
"No," Tsunami replied. "Your punishment shall be worse. Much worse. You shall be trapped inside this very cave. For all of eternity, never to be released."  
  
Tsunami then raised her arm and extended her fingers. A blue orb appeared in the center of her palm.  
  
"Good-bye….Lord Voldemort."  
  
"NNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"  
  
There was a flash of blue light that changed to red, then green, yellow, and back to blue. He was gone.  
  
1.1.1 End of Chapter 7  
  
Was that enough action for all of you? I hope it was. Remember to leave a review. If you think I should put a good ending chapter to it, let me know in the review. In the next chapter, you get to find out what happened to Prof. Hakubi. Later! ^__^ 


	8. Tsunami was Here

1 Tenchi Muyo! At Hogwarts  
  
1.1 Chapter 8: Tsunami was Here  
  
  
  
Voldemort. The most powerful evil sorcerer ever. Vanished right then and there before the eyes of Harry and Ayeka. By the simple act made by Tsunami.  
  
Tsunami turned to the two of them. "The deed is done." She said her voice was now calm and placid. "You are safe. Lord Voldemort is destined to never return again." She then focused her attention on Ayeka.  
  
"Ayeka, there is something that I want you to do for me."  
  
"Yes Tsunami. What is it?"  
  
Tsunami blushed slightly and said "Please, oh please don't tell this to Mother Miskai! She might get angry at Sasami for summoning me."  
  
Everyone sweat-dropped.  
  
"Uh yes. I shouldn't tell Aunty Funaho or Father Azusa either should I?"  
  
"That would be a good idea."  
  
More sweat-dropping.  
  
Tsunami picked up her superior tone again. "I believe that all these events are best forgotten. Good-bye Harry and Ayeka."  
  
A bright white light flashed. Tsunami had disappeared.  
  
~~~~*~~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
Sasami went down to the Great Hall to breakfast on a cheerful Saturday morning. She had decided to let her hair down just for once. This earned a few surprised stares especially from Harry.  
  
She sat down by Ryoko, her hair flowing gracefully behind her.  
  
" You look like someone that I think I've seen before. Someone strangely……. familiar." said Harry his eyebrows raised in an arch of surprise.  
  
"Really?" said Ryoko, apparently getting some very suspicious ideas. "Who?"  
  
"I have no idea." Said Harry slumping his shoulders.  
  
" So have you got all your things packed? Remember school's ending on Tuesday." Said Tenchi quickly changing the subject.  
  
"Yeah, I wish we were here longer though." Sighed Sasami.  
  
~~~~*~~~~  
  
Everyone could feel the Hogwarts Express slowing to a stop at platform 9 and ¾.  
  
"Hey Harry!"  
  
Harry turned around to see Sasami running toward him with a box made of a very fine looking wood. You could tell by the scent that it came from a tree grown in some of the mountains in Asia.  
  
"What's this for?" he asked curiously.  
  
"Just a little something to remember us." She replied sweetly.  
  
"But I'll be seeing you after su-"  
  
"Bye!" Sasami said quickly and ran through the barrier to the Muggle world.  
  
~~*~~  
  
"All right. I think it's time to come back."  
  
Washu was sitting in her chair in her lab back at the Masaki household.  
  
She pressed a red button and then Tenchi, Ryoko, Ayeka, Sasami, Mihoshi, and Kiyone were back on the teleporting disks.  
  
"Where are we?" asked Ayeka.  
  
"Oops! Forgot to re-modify your memories!" said Washu. She pressed a green button. Another white light shone.  
  
"Washu?" said Ryoko sounding like her temper was rising. "What the heck have you done with us?!"  
  
"Oh not much, just a little experiment." She said with a note of dis -honesty in her voice. "Almost forgot again! Have to re-modify the memories in that other dimension too." Washu pulled a lever and pressed the green button again.  
  
~~~~*~~~~  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione paused when they got through the barrier.  
  
"Strange," Ron suddenly said. "I can't remember anything we did this year."  
  
"Me neither." Said Hermoine.  
  
"Hmmm." Said Harry.  
  
~~*~~  
  
On the way home in Uncle Vernon's car, Harry noticed a box- shaped item in his pocket.  
  
"What's this?" he said as he opened up the latch.  
  
Inside was a crystal blue pendant. No not a pendant, an amulet. It had three long planes coming from the center of it. A shield.  
  
It looked oddly familiar.  
  
  
  
2 THE END  
  
  
  
Wow. Done. Does that satisfy all of you? I hope it does! If you have any questions about this story, like if you think it's missing something, leave your e-mail address with a review and I'll e-mail my answer to you. If you think that's too risky for you, I'll leave an answer with a review. I will answer only the first 10 questions. CHAOS-CHAN: PLEASE E-MAIL QUESTIONS TO ME! DON'T USE THE REVIEW!  
  
Read my next fic. It's humor one that will be located in the crossover section. Until then, SAYONARA! 


End file.
